


Through a Glass Darkly

by scgirl_317



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Galadriel sees all, Gen, Loki gets busted, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scgirl_317/pseuds/scgirl_317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eldar send an emissary to Asgard in the wake of Malekith's attack, and the message she brings does not bode well for the recipient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Glass Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> This scene has been floating around in my head since I saw TDW. I started thinking about what if Arda was one of the Nine Realms. If it is, I tend to think the Elves would have some awareness of what was going on in the other realms, particularly Galadriel. And if she could see into other realms, surely she would be powerful enough to see past Loki's disguise. And if it meant a chance to take one of my oldest OC's out for a run, who was I to object? ;)

Heimdall removed his sword, deactivating the Bifrost once the visitor had arrived. Ambassadors from the Nine Realms had been arriving for the past week since Malekith's attack, offering the Allfather aid and condolences. One such was the new arrival, an emissary from the Elves of Arda.

"It is good to see you, Heimdall, though I wish it were different circumstances," she greeted softly.

"As do we all, Lady Ariani," Heimdall replied.

"How is Lord Odin?"

"He is reticent, keeping to himself when his duty does not require otherwise."

"I suppose that is to be expected, after the loss of Lady Frigga. I hope my embassage will bring him some peace."

The Elven princess took her leave and made her way to the palace. A frown creased her forehead as she took in the vast destruction wrought by the Dark Elf. Part of her wished her people could have intervened, but Middle Earth was still recovering from its own war against the Dark One. Knowing how hard recovery could potentially be for the people of Asgard only made her message more of a burden.

She told the guards standing sentry at the palace entrance of her duty, and they had her escorted to the throne room. When they arrived, she tensed. Lady Galadriel had told her what to expect, but seeing it herself was something else entirely.

"Lady Ariani of Arda to see you, my lord," the guard introduced, bowing his head.

"Bring her forth," replied Odin, his deep voice rumbling with the power he held at his command.

"Lord Odin, I thank you for this audience," Ariani began, showing her deference. "I am sent with the greetings and condolences of the Eldar. From my father, King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, he sends his deepest sympathy. He, too, knows the grief of losing a beloved mate. Should you need solitude, you may find it within our borders."

"My thanks to Thranduil."

"From Lord Elrond, our resources are somewhat depleted by troubles within our own lands, but whatever can be spared we give freely to aid Asgard and her people. As for Lady Galadriel, she sent me with a message that she instructed was to be heard by you alone, if you please."

With a nod and a flick of his wrist, the guards posted around the room exited, leaving the Asgardian and Elf alone.

"What does the Lady of Lorien have to say?"

"Beware. You may think you sit in victory, but a storm approaches, and the structure you've erected about yourself shall crumble into dust. All will see and know what you have done."

"What is the meaning of this?" he hissed out, barely masking his anger.

Ariani closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening them again. Rather than her emerald green irises, it appeared as though a pale film had settled over them.

"Do not think your shades can hide you from us, Loki Laufeyson," she said, her voice dropping in timbre as not she, but Galadriel spoke through her. "You may be able to deceive the watcher, but the Eldar see all."

With a mirthless chuckle, Odin's appearance shimmered away to reveal Loki upon the throne.

"Very well, you've seen through my charade. What will you do with me?"

"I speak not in judgement, but in caution. Your disguise will not hide you forever. Know this, from where you now stand, you have the potential to rise higher than you dreamed, or to fall farther than you could imagine. Beware how you tread."

With this, she closed her eyes and opened them once again to reveal their vibrant green.

"This is my missive. What message would you send with me in return?"

Loki studied her for a moment before speaking, "You knew it was me before you arrived, did you not?"

"Of course. And even had Lady Galadriel not told me, I would have known the moment I saw you. I know you of old, Silvertongue. Your tricks cannot fool me."

"Take back thanks to Lord Elrond and your father for their offers. If there is need of their generosity, someone will be dispatched."

"Very well."

She started to leave, but stopped and turned back, "Be careful, Loki. This charade cannot end well. I fear it will be your end."

"So little faith," he tsked. "Come, Ariani. As you say, you know me. Have you ever known me to be anything other than resilient?"

"But even you must have your limit. Namaarie."

With that parting caution, she turned and made her back the way whence she came, leaving the trickster to ponder what he had been told.


End file.
